Look After You
by Fuhrin
Summary: In which a soul he has yet to meet leaves him at a loss after she is gone. AU


Fuhrin, formerly known as Yozora-H, is back with a new story. Enjoy~

.:Mihona Fuji owns all:.

* * *

><p>One<p>

|| Drawn To You ||

She had always wanted to find her own way, so at the young age of sixteen, she gathered all the courage she could find and ask, one last time, for the permission to leave the safe walls of the orphanage where she had lived most of her life in. Persuading the manager was a difficult challenge and it had taken her nearly two years to convince Keiko, the 62-year-old manager of the orphanage, to finally let her be on her own. It wasn't because she found life as an orphan to be uncomfortable and shameful, helpless and full of pity. As a matter of fact, she knew she was among the fortunate ones to have been blessed with a kind sponsor who sincerely cared for her since she was little. Her parents may have abandoned her, but not once in her life had she felt and experienced solitude. She was treated as an equal—punished when she'd done unpleasant deeds and praised when she's being good. She was respected well even as a child and she could not and would not ask for more...except for freedom and independence, both of which she had long wished for.

It has been a year since Aya left the orphanage. Her sponsor had wanted to bring her to France—asked her to join the family—after she informed the person of her decision. It was another obstacle she had to overcome. Leaving the orphanage also implied the possibility of any financial support one receives from a sponsor to be severed. She was only sixteen then, still quite young to be ready to face the world on her own, and both Keiko and her sponsor were undoubtedly reluctant to the idea of her leaving. It was either stay in the orphanage until her eighteenth birthday, or go to France. There was a point when she was forced to consider about France, fulfilling what her sponsor wished for, until she realized it wouldn't be much of a freedom she had always wanted. Aya was only able to convince both parties when she firmly assured them that even after going self-reliant, she would continue her studies.

Aya was wiping down the circular oak table thoroughly as if the surface wouldn't be rid of filth when the door to the kitchen of Palm Tree Cafe swung open to reveal the owner of the famous cafe, Towa. "Aya," Towa called, her head peaking through the small opening, "you can go now."

The sudden bellow startled her, causing her to nearly drop the spray bottle she was holding in one hand. Aya glanced over her shoulder only to see Towa gone, presumably to resume the chore she had been doing. She wiped the tabletop with one last circular motion before she gathered up the cleaning supplies in both her hands and trotted to the kitchen door. She found Towa bent over the garbage can, tying the knot of the black bag. She was about to open her mouth when Towa suddenly strode toward her and placed the bag down in front of her.

"Here, you can take this out." Towa said with a heaved sigh. "Don't worry about the dishes. There's not much." She continued, placing a hand on her hip while she gestured in the direction of the sink.

Knowing Towa, there was no use arguing with her, especially if she's looking at you with a resolute stare. So Aya obligingly picked up the garbage bag without a word and proceeded to the backdoor.

Throughout the year she has worked at Palm Tree Cafe not once had she felt frightened going to the back alley to throw the garbage. In fact, she can vouch it's the safest back alley in all of Japan. There's a wall fluorescent just above the door _which_ she personally checks and maintains annually to keep the premise illuminated during the night. The owner of an _Izakaya_ next door is an old friend of Towa's and three blocks down the road is the police station. Indeed, fear was unnecessary except that the guy slumped over across the alley just really caught her off-guard.

Aya jerked back at the unexpected sight of the motionless figure just a few steps in front of her. She took a few deep breaths to calm her rapid heartbeat before glancing back at the man. She narrowed her eyes as if carefully studying him and now that she has taken a painstakingly accurate look at the person, she knew this guy. At least, know of him.

Without delaying a moment longer, she rushed back inside and within seconds later, came out the door with Towa in tow. Both females approached the male with caution. The fact that he reeked of alcohol was enough to get a glimpse of the situation.

"The almighty Otohata Rei." Towa crouch in front of him. "Here in my back alley. What brings you here?"

Towa asked Rei a couple more times, grabbing hold of his should and shaking him vigorously every now and then. Sometimes slapping his cheek here and there. After receiving no response still, she asked Aya to go back into the kitchen and fetch a glass of water while she attempt another try to sober up the wasted guy. All attempts were futile. There was a split second wherein Rei responded to the word "water" and took a tiny sip of it when Aya brought the glass to his lips but that was it. After that, he went back to semi-conscious.

"Maybe we should get him inside." Aya finally suggested. "Lest he catch a cold."

When Rei woke up, he found himself barely fitting the length of the couch. His head was still pounding but much better than earlier. He scrunched his eyes close a few more times, making an effort to adjust to the blinding brilliance of the led ceiling light. Everything was still blurry in his eyes and he knew he wasn't ready to move about yet but he also knew that he shouldn't linger in a unfamiliar place. The throbbing in his head worsened a bit when tried to prop himself up and while doing so, caught a vague glimpse of a person resting her back on the low coffee table. Another throbbing pain hit him again, forcing his eyes close while massaging his temple. Behind closed eyes, he heard her scurry about, leading him to wonder what the girl's up to.

"Here. Tylenol." Aya said in her soft spoken voice.

Aya dropped the two tablets of Tylenol on Rei's opened hand which he immediately popped into his mouth and then received the glass of water Aya was holding out for him. He emptied the glass in three big gulps before handing the glass back to Aya.

"Thank you." Rei muttered in a groggy whisper. "But I should get going now."

Rei stumbled once but regained his posture as quick. The shitty day he's had has completely dominated his mind that he didn't bother take a second look at the person who's helped him and continued to stagger toward the exit door. As for Aya, she has heard of this guy alright. So his cold demeanor he displayed afterward didn't really surprise her. Moreover, she has more important things to deal with, like schoolwork perhaps, than wait for some guy come and notice her.

Aya ended up helping Towa around the cafe for another fifteen minutes before she could finally say her exhausting day was over.

...Was what she really hoped to say to herself until she saw Rei walk into another_ Izakaya_. Unbelievable, she thought.

After deliberately contemplating on whether she should or should not ignore what she just saw, Aya found herself tiptoeing the vicinity. It was ten past 11 o'clock—seriously time to go back to her apartment and study. However, seeing someone in a mess and not helping when she knew she could, that was out of her character. She found him sitting on a far corner, pouring god-knows-how many glasses he's had now while she was outside contemplating. Within seconds, she was by his side swiftly stealing the glass out of his hold before he could drain the content down his throat. She heard him hiss and bravely disregarded it.

"That's enough. Let's go." Aya's voice quivered when she said that but it was also too late to cower away now.

Rei heaved a heavy sigh of annoyance and reached out for the glass which Aya briskly brought away from his reach. This bold action caused Rei to glance up at Aya with a cold stare. Aya narrowed her eyes back at him firmly—unwavering. No one should know that truthfully, her knees were beginning to give out on her due to fear. Thus, she did whatever came to her mind first—drink the _sake_.

The events of that night was a blur. After drinking that one shot of sake, everything became vague afterward. How she ended up in a bed, clad in nothing but a thin sheet of ivory blanket which she brought up to cover her chest, she has no recollection of.

Aya carefully picked up her clothes that were scattered on the floor near the side of the bed. While she put on her clothes, she kept glancing back on the person who she had just shared a bed with. Rei was laying on his stomach, sleeping soundlessly. His bare back was exposed for all to see and she'd be a fool not to admit that she's mesmerized by the mere show of his tanned skin.

How they came to that hotel...that one particular room, she has no idea. Perhaps he has, but not her. However, there was one thing she was certain of—a stabbing pain between her legs in each of her step can only mean one thing.

.:||Notes||:.

_Izakaya_ a type of Japanese drinking establishment which also serves food to accompany the drinks.

_Sake_ an alcoholic beverage of Japanese origin that is made from fermented rice.

* * *

><p>All kinds of reviews are welcome and much appreciated. Actually, I have no idea what will happen after this chapter. May have to go do some research -_-<p>

Or maybe you guys could contribute somehow.


End file.
